


Fetish

by MaleThirst



Category: New Japan Pro Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Karl’s over reliance on his ‘Hot Asian Wife’ and Asian fetish was driving you to breaking point. Sometimes it takes a good sub to take charge.
Relationships: Karl Anderson/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fetish

If you asked someone what Karl Anderson from the WWE was known the most for, you’d get one of two answers; Either being a founding member of The Bullet Club (now The O.C.) or his comments about his Hot Asian Wife. The southern wrestler had a habit of constantly mentioning the latter any chance he could, in any way he could as well, sometimes landing him in hot water. People wondered why he would go above and beyond; some thought it was over enthusiasm whilst others thought he was a fetishist. Fetishist maybe? But you knew neither reason was close to why Karl really acted the way he did.

You were what was known as the Shot Blower between Bullet Club members, having been a keen fan of NJPW for a long while, you were scouted out by Prince Devitt when the heel faction formed and made their Shot Blower, which was a fancy way of saying groupie. After every BC match, without hesitation, you were tasked with relieving the members of the Club, getting them to shoot their load from their balls was your task, and you took to it perfectly. Able to bend into any position Devitt, Tama, Rey, Fale & Karl wanted you to go in, you were affectionately called their slut, and couldn’t think of anywhere else you’d rather be. That is until you wound up in a relationship with Karl. Having watched him since 2008, you were the most enthused when you got to take his dick, to the amusement of some members (and though they wouldn’t say it, jealousy from Devitt, AJ & Luke). The two of you were fucking in his hotel room when the offer was posed so hearing the big burly man moan out “Fuck Y/N, will you be my boyfriend?” Was quite surprising to hear to say the least, but you gladly accepted to whoops and moans as Karl shot his load not long afterwards.

Ever since it was a two time tango, Karl with southern heritage couldn’t find it easy to explain he had a male partner, so used his wife as a beard, his over enthusiasm was to cover any chance of anyone working out he was in love with you, and whilst you originally were upset for her, you eventually thought ‘She has a roof over her head & she’s financially together and others aren’t as lucky’ and continued on with your relationship with Karl. However the naked pics and Asian thirsting were starting to get to you, you needed to remind Karl of who he belonged to, and you knew exactly how, a bit of black and a Power Bottom attitude should do the trick, what man could resist a pussy that teased them?

You selected what you needed and placed it out in the bedroom before texting Karl: ‘Babe, we need to talk’ text. He almost immediately responded with ‘Shit, you aren’t thinking if ending it, are ya?’ You smirked at his vulnerability, if he was this nervous for a talk, who knows what would happen once you got him whipped ‘Of course not daddy, but we do need to talk. Head up to Hotel room, let me know when you arrive’. His reply took a couple of minutes but with a firm reaffirming ‘Sure’, whilst you waited off in the lounge for Karl to arrive, circling through his Instagram for his ‘Hot Asians with Smooth Asian Skin’ post to use as leverage. 15 minutes later your phone dinged, Karl was on his way up. You stood and walked over to stand at the door, in a few minutes you heard the door knock, and you opened it “Come in Karl.” You told him, barely glancing at him, playing your role perfectly. You walked back to the sofa before sitting down, seeing him walk slowly in, unclear as to why he was here. “Darlin, why do we need to talk? What’s happened?” That was the cue to ignite your faux fury “THIS!” You yelled, shoving your phone into his hands, he read the post before falling onto the couch laughing like he had heard the world’s funniest punchline “Why are you laughing?!” You spattered out “Babe, this is nothing more than usual. I’m using it as a guise so people don’t know about us. Why has this gotten you so upset? You’ve never been like this before.” “How the fuck would you know? You’re never around these days! You’re either off with AJ & Luke, or you’re off with your beard of a wife, using her for attention and God knows what else! Whilst I’m left as a side piece waiting for you to come over when you have a chance. And then I see stuff like this and-“ you started to tear up “I don’t even know that you care anymore.” Karl got up and crossed to you “Baby boy, you know I care.” “No you don’t.” “Well what do you want me to do? Cut back work? Dump my wife and come out, you don’t know where I’m from, they’ll come after us, send death threats and lord knows what else! I need to keep you safe.” “And I need to be safe, but when I see things like this, I think this whole thing isn’t worth it.” That did it, Karl was now beginning to cry “No! Please baby, don’t say that. All our history in New Japan Pro Wrestling, the Bullet Club, coming over with me because you cared, don’t end it because of my ridiculousness, please I beg of you! I’ll do anything you want! ANYTHING!”

You had never seen a grown man like Karl cry before, those types of men were always taught crying was weak, un masculine even. Yet there the ruthless heel was, genuine tears streaming down his face. You knew the act had to end here, not only did his promise of anything a perfect cue, it pained you to see the man you loved so upset. “Anything Karl?” “You name it, I’ll do it.” “Well can you head into the other room and rest down on the metal slab for a moment, I need to get myself together” Karl immediately hopped up and tore into the bedroom, you kept your face hidden until you heard the machine locking Karl in place “Y/N, what the hell, I’m stuck! Y/N Help!” You grinned stripping off your formal wear to reveal the black leather skin tight dom costume you wore underneath. You detached the whip from where it was strapped into the outfit and strolled into the bedroom. Sure enough, Karl was struggling but couldn’t break free. “Y/N, please I need-“ Karl stopped once he saw you “Jesus Christ babe, you look beautiful.” You shrugged “I know daddy.” You strolled over to him “Now, I have no intention of breaking us up, in fact, I called you hear cause I wanted to fuck, but this time it’s on my terms not yours. Got it.” You cracked the whip for emphasis “Yes sir.” Karl said very formally “Good.” You lent down to kiss Karl, his taste so incredibly sweet “Mmmmm babe, I love this.” Karl groaned, you began to disrobe Karl until he was left on the cold sex slab, utterly naked. “Now look at the TV for me.” Karl did as you instructed as you reached for the remote and turned it on.

“This demonstration has been approved by Prince Devitt and the other members of Bullet Club. In this video, our Shot Blower will demonstrate how big our loads are.” Karl’s mouth dropped open, you were playing the sex tape you and BC had filmed a long while ago, glancing down, you saw his cock stiffen. “Now keep your eyes on the screen Karl.” You said and he didn’t need any more persuasion, his attention was wrapped onto the screen where he saw Prince Devitt begin to fuck you deep as his TV self cheered on. You got your hand round Karl’s cock and began to stroke “Oh yeah, oh fuck babe, like that, stroke it like that.” He moaned, in absolute bliss. The footage you had shot was pretty hot to say the least, it took until you’d past Devitt and Fale before Karl cried out “Fuck I’m gonna cum!” You quickly removed your hand, leaving the man whining “Babe, why?” “Because I need to leave an impression on you Mr. Anderson, you are gonna edge until we get to your part” “But that’s at the end of the fucking film!” He groaned. You moved a leaver on the slab board which lifted his legs up so that you could get a clear shot of his ass, you brought the whip down hard making Karl cry out “I thought you said anything I wanted, why did that go out the window?” “You weren’t even upset!” Karl shouted back, you slapped his ass again “Upset no, Affronted yes, Left out, Absofuckinglutely.” You landed a slap on each of the three statements leaving Karl’s ass a red mess, tear tracks beginning to form “Now are you gonna listen?” “Yes Y/N, daddy’s gonna listen to you!” “Good” you slapped the whip over his hole, making him yell “WHY?” You shrugged “Cause I was in the mood.” Which mirrored perfectly what happened on the TV, Rey having shot on your face instead of your hole, you had asked why, and he’d given the same answer.

You returned to the process of stroking Karl, as the film played on. As soon as you heard the moans of Tama as he unloaded deep in your ass, Karl’s eyes lit up, now was his time. You removed your hand and crawled on top of Karl “After all this time of being my fan, and now you finally get good ol’ Daddy Karl.” Came NJPW Karl’s voice from the TV “Look at us now.” You grinned down at him “Yeah, now let me fuck your ass, I’m desperate!” You circled your hole around his cock “How desperate?” “Y/N, please stop teasing me, I got here, now take my dick!” He tried to shove his hips forwards, but couldn’t, the metal steel clipped around his waist constricted those types of moves, he was still where he was when he first climbed onto the slab. “Remember what was on the tape Karl, you made me beg, so today you will beg for me.” “I beg you to fuck me.” Karl choked out “Come on Karl, you can do better than that.” “I need you to ride daddy’s dick, he’s so damn needy for a man’s ass.” “Better” you praised, letting the tip in “Oh fuck!” Karl groaned, the tight heat getting the best of him, desperately again trying to break the steel but to no avail. “You’ve got to hit the spot right.” You reminded him, Karl throwing utter caution to the wind “My wife won’t let me fuck her, and even then she’s lousy, her stretched out pussy is sloppy and dull, nothing compared to your ass! Your hole is one of a kind Y/N, PLEASE TAKE DADDY’S DICK!”

Finally relieving Karl, you finally took his entire cock balls deep. “FUCK YES! OH THAT’S AMAZING!” Karl yelled out as you began to ride him, savoring this moment. You’d always been on the bottom only getting to see Karl’s face at your length as you rode his cock, this however was blissful, being filled by The O.C.Member’s member while looking down at his face contorted into sexual ecstasy was something you’d have to do again. “Fuck Karl, fuck me deep like you love to do.” “I can’t Y/N, this fucking rod’s holding my arms away!” “Oh to hell with this, DEACTIVATE!” As soon as you said the machine’s key work, the bars and chains holding Karl’s hands, legs and waist down disconnected. Karl picked you up but couldn’t find the strength to sit, so fell onto the bed, letting you ride him from above even more than before. “Fuck this is actually really hot babe. We need to do this again, but right now, fuck, I need to cum.” You leaned down, closing your lips around Karl’s in a searing kiss, you eventually moved your lips to his ear “Go right ahead daddy Karl.” You whispered biting onto his ear lobe.

Karl practically screamed out loud as he shot load upon load in your ass, it was like it didn’t end. During this, Karl reached down and stroked your cock as well, the heating sensation deep in your guy “F-fuck, Karl, I’m, gonna” before you could get the last word out, you shot your load all over Karl’s face. Your hole tightened around Karl, taking even more cum, as both of you moaned directly at each other before finally it stopped. You pulled away, slumping next to him “Jesus Christ Y/N, that was hands down the best fuck we’ve ever had. And given I said you were a hands down better fuck than anyone I’d ever had, that says something.” “I guess it does.” You heavily breathed out, finally getting your breathing calm again. “Fuck, we need to do this some other time.” “Sure, let me know when you’re free from ho-“ “I mean tonight, fuck my wife, I’m staying here with you, I’ve put my image over you for long enough, fuck that. I’m staying here for a long while.” You were elated, you needed reassurance that Karl was yours and this was it. “Now can you tell me where you got that slab thingy, AJ’s looking to spice up his bedroom action.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
